


Singular

by kaige68



Series: Longing [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First on scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singular

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for Numbers - #1

Steve began avoiding him. Going to scenes with Kono, Catherine, or Chin. Driving the _truck_. Danny had not felt as singular as he did arriving alone at the taped off street where a kidnapping had occurred since he met Steve.

A uniform raised an eyebrow when Danny got out of the driver’s side. Another officer sent a questioning look when Steve arrived in the Silverado minutes later.

Danny internally sighed as he listened to the first on scene. Was it for the best? If Steve was really avoiding Danny, then that would be less time Danny would spend mooning. Well, it would be less time Danny would spend following Steve with his eyes when nobody was looking.

He wondered if he should call Steve out on it. If he should offer to let Steve drive his car. If he should… He should just give up.

They had work to do. They had a fourteen year old kid to find who’d been grabbed in broad daylight and thrown into a trunk. They had terrified parents, witnesses who weren’t agreeing on much, and traffic footage to review. But mostly they had a missing boy that they had to find, in separate vehicles.


End file.
